


enough to take your oxygen away

by firebrands



Series: kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Face-Sitting, Facials, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebrands/pseuds/firebrands
Summary: When Tony asked Steve if there was something new he’d like to try in bed, he was expecting something vanilla-kinky, like a position from the kama sutra or a fun flavored lube. Tony then expected them to continue making out on their bed, and then for them to have spectacular sex, as usual, the conversation tabled for another time, promising something moderately exciting.He certainly wasn’t expecting Steve to bite his lip, slide his gaze away from Tony’s, and mumble under his breath, “I want you to sit on my face.”day 8 ofkinktober: face sitting





	enough to take your oxygen away

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks to only & bucky bear for cheer reading - you really, really helped!
> 
> title from deftones pink maggit

When Tony asked Steve if there was something new he’d like to try in bed, he was expecting something vanilla-kinky, like a position from the kama sutra or a fun flavored lube. Tony then expected them to continue making out on their bed, and then for them to have spectacular sex, as usual, the conversation tabled for another time, promising something moderately exciting.

He certainly wasn’t expecting Steve to bite his lip, slide his gaze away from Tony’s, and mumble under his breath, “I want you to sit on my face.”

Tony chokes on air, and Steve thumps him on the back a few times as Tony regains his composure. 

“Pardon me?” he asks, because never in his _ life _did he expect to hear that string of words come out of Steve’s mouth.

There’s a soft blush on Steve’s cheeks, and he chews on his lip some more before asking, “Please sit on my face?”

“Who—how—” Tony cradles his head in his hands, feeling like it might explode at any moment. “_Oh my god_.”

Steve huffs out a laugh and pulls Tony into his arms, kissing his neck softly. It’s undercut by his erection pressing against Tony’s hip. 

“Please,” Steve murmurs, in between kisses. His hand slides slowly up Tony’s thigh to rest on Tony’s waist.

Tony folds almost immediately. “You’re sure?” he asks as he pushes Steve down onto his back.

“Yes,” Steve says, smiling like it’s Christmas morning. “Yes, please.”

Tony swings a leg over Steve’s slim hips, straddling him. He feels a bit faint with a mix of arousal and alarm.

“You’re really, really sure,” he says a bit breathlessly, and he gasps when Steve places both of his large hands on his ass.

“_Please,_” Steve urges him. “I want to taste you,” he says, a light dusting of pink blooming on his cheeks. “I want…” Steve bites his lip again and smiles shyly.

“I just really love your ass,” he says, and it shouldn’t be possible, for anyone to look so earnest as they squeeze someone else’s ass, but that’s Steve Rogers for you. 

Tony laughs a little nervously and begins moving up Steve’s body, spreading his legs a little wider to accommodate the width of Steve’s chest.

Steve watches him, mouth slightly parted, and he stops Tony, shifts a little, and opens his mouth wider. “I want to suck you off first,” he says, voice rough with desire.

“Oh,” Tony says softly. “Fuck.” He shimmies his hips forward and Steve’s eyes flutter shut as Tony puts his cock in his mouth.

Tony breathes in through his nose, trying to maintain a modicum of control over himself as Steve moans around his cock, using his hands on Tony’s ass to push him deeper and deeper in. 

After a few shallow thrusts into Steve’s mouth, Steve moves his hands to Tony’s hips to pull Tony out.

“Come on,” he says, licking his lips. Tony subconsciously mirrors the action, and then comes to; he lifts his knees and adjusts so he’s right on top of Steve’s face.

Steve’s grip on Tony’s hip tightens, and Tony lets himself be pulled down.

A startled cry escapes Tony’s lips as Steve flicks his tongue against his hole, and Steve keeps his hands on Tony’s hips, holding him in place, as he licks, over and over.

Tony’s moans are soft, at first, until he can’t control his mouth anymore, can’t stop the string of curses falling from his lips, urging Steve on, saying things like: “that feels so good, that feels so _ fucking good._” Tony slams his hands against the headboard, no longer able to hold himself up as Steve delves his tongue inside, and Tony nearly folds over as Steve begins pushing his hips forward and back, rocking Tony’s ass against him.

Tony tries, he tries to be useful, reaches behind him to tweak Steve’s nipple, tries to be a bit flexible to reach even further to grip Steve’s cock, maybe, but Steve’s isn’t having it; each time Tony tries, Steve bats his hands away.

At one point, Tony opens his eyes (which had fallen shut on their own accord) and glances down at Steve.

Steve, feeling Tony’s gaze, looks up at Tony and Tony’s cock twitches at the sight.

“Wow,” Tony says, a little breathlessly, and he can tell that Steve’s smiling, even if he can’t see his mouth.

Steve moves his hand from Tony’s hip to grip the base of Tony’s cock, and Tony’s chokes out a moan, and he doesn’t mean to keep moaning but he can’t _ stop _, either, moaning and groaning and tugging at Steve’s hair as Steve does the absolutely impossible thing of licking his hole as he jacks Tony off and Tony’s pretty sure he’s died and gone to heaven, he doesn’t know what he’s ever done in his life to deserve this insane ecstasy, but here he is and—

Tony’s thighs shake with effort as he tries to lift himself up off Steve, but Steve’s isn’t having it, one hand steadfast against Tony’s hip, holding him down.

“Steve,” Tony whines, “Steve I’m—”

Steve lets him go then, but only a little, just far enough that he’s still pumping Tony’s cock and his lips are darkened and wet with spit, and he’s smiling up at Tony when he says, “come on my face, Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](https://firebrands.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/firebrandss)!


End file.
